Playing With Fire
by Tempus Fugit Ninety-Five
Summary: Castiel's Father replies to his prayer in his own way, by making Dean eavesdrop on it and sending them, and others, to a different world to work out their issues and maybe have a semi-normal life. Unfortunately this is Team Free Will and Co.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Wow this is really angsty for something I planned out not to be. But when Dean started hearing Cas's confession I just couldn't stop. Also any suggestions for characters you want in here, even dead ones, please suggest. If this seems a little rushed, well really I'm just writing this as it comes to me with only a vague idea where it's going. Like _The Cage_ this was just a random idea. It'll obviously be multi-chapter and honestly I pretty much just wrote Destiel without meaning to, but not really sure what pairings to have so any sugegestions for that are welcome.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dean Winchester realized he was cursed somewhere between Azazel hitting the Impala with a semi and his first death. He really should have expected something like this. After all his life had pretty much made it quite clear that with the exception of Sam and Bobby, for the most part, that anyone he got close to would do one of three things a.) die, b.) leave him, or c.) betray him. And if fate felt he was in need of an extra special mind fuck some combination of the three. So back to being surprised. He really shouldn't. Hell, Sam and Bobby had been saying something fishy was going on before hand. Yet, when Castiel quoted Bobby, Dean was so shocked by it. So caught off guard by the betrayal and just hurt. He knew Sam and Bobby were too, but they didn't feel it like he did. He could tell. Neither of them felt it like a deep searing wound and ache that was almost comparable to losing Sam, but at the same time it was totally different. Dean had believed in Castiel. Placed a faith in the angel he hadn't felt since he was a child and his mother would tell him about angels and God assuring him they would be watching over him. The loss was shattering and Dean enraged along with the pain. He reveled in the rage something familiar and much less devastating. But even that couldn't last. And he was left with the knowledge his friend, his only friend, because as much as he loved Sam, he'd always been something different, something too much like a mixture of brother and child to be his friend. Bobby too was too much a parent to be a friend. Castiel was all he'd had.

And he was gone.

Dean had gone to sleep to escape the reality of Castiel-Cas, his best friend, his Angel-being the _enemy_, but even then he couldn't escape.

Castiel didn't notice him looking up from where he sat on a stone bench in the snow covered park they were in. Dean scowled a bit of anger flaring in him. He was sick of all this damn pain and angst the Angel had caused him. If he was going to betray them he could at least have the decency to leave Dean be. Just for one night so he could process it. Furious the Hunter started stomping towards Castiel, it was only when he was almost next to him that he realized the Angel was speaking.

"You know I've been here for a very long time. I remember many things. I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach, and an older brother saying, 'Don't step on that fish Castiel. Big plans for that fish.' I remember the Tower of Babel...all thirty-seven feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time. And when it fell, they howled divine wrath. But come on dried dung can only be stacked so high. I remember Cain and Abel...David and Goliath...Sodom and Gomorrah. And of course, I remember the most remarkable event-remarkable because it never came to pass. It was averted by two boys...an old drunk...and a fallen angel. The Grand Story. And we ripped up the ending and the rules...and destiny...Leaving nothing but freedom and choice. Which is all well and good, except...Well, what if I've made the wrong choice? How am I supposed to know?"

Dean starred. He'd never seen this side of Castiel. THe Angel was showing his emotions clear as day and there was so much confusion, mixed in with the admiration and affection he mentioned Dean, Sam, and Bobby with, and the relief at the aversion of the Apocalypse, and even the almost after though of including himself. Dean opened his mouth to speak. He didn't know what he was going to say, but it didn't matter. He couldn't. Dean tried again, but nothing. Then he tried to take a step foreword, but realized he couldn't move. He felt more than heard someone appear beside him. He found himself only able to move his head enough to peer at the arrival. It was an Angel he knew. When he saw him though he would have jumped if he'd been able.

_Joshua_, Dean thought recognizing the Angel from Heaven's Garden who'd claimed to simply be a Gardner. The Angel placed a hand on Dean's arm as Castiel looked up pausing his speech seeming to realize he was being watched. Dean waited for Castiel to say something, anything at the appearance of Dean and Joshua, but he didn't. Didn't even seem to react at all despite the fact his usual piercing eyes were starring straight into Dean's. Castiel frowned to himself and turned away, leaving Dean to stare at his slumped shoulders in surprise. Dean looked back at Joshua suspciously.

_Just a gardener my ass._ Dean thought at the Angel accusingly. Joshua gave him a small smile, but it quickly vanished.

_You can't interfere Dean Winchester, your purpose is to listen. _Joshua answered in Dean's mind making Dean mentally growl at the invasion. Joshua ignored this and gave Castiel a pointed look.

_What does it matter?_ Dean snapped refusing to look at Castiel. Joshua gave him a look of bemusement.

_You need to understand._ The Angel answered.

_Understand what? THat my best friend betrayed me and is talking to himself?_ Dean snarled not feeling very charitable. Joshua gave him a piercing look that was remenant of Castiel's only stronger, older looking.

_We both know that's not who my Brother is talking to. Now **listen** Dean._ Joshua ordered strangely firm and Dean found his head turn against his will.

_Damn angels_.

"I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything."

Dean felt a chill go down his spine at those words. He strained against what kept him bound, but he couldn't move. He didn't want to hear how long Castiel had been working with Crowley. How long he'd been manipulating and lying to them. Dean cursed Joshua to the lowest Pit in Hell. The Angel didn't even flinch focused on Castiel.

Dean was forced to listen as Castiel described the conversation in the Impala not long after the Jefferson Starships and then Castiel and Crowley's meeting afterwards.

"Crowley had a point, of course, my interest _was_ conflcited. I still considered myself the Winchesters' guardian. After all...They taught me how to stand up...What to stand for...And what generally happens when you do. I was...done. I was over. And then the most extraordinary thing happened. I was put back. And we had won. We stopped Armageddon. But at a terrible cost. And so I knew what I had to do next."

Dean was torn between revulsion at the description of Castiel actually agreeing with Crowley and the tight feeling in his chest and dryness in his mouth that the pure intensity of just how much Castiel cared about them and how much they meant to him. It was pretty damn obvious from his voice. And then describing how he'd brought Sam back made a whole other conflict begin. Thankfulness for the attempt at saving his brother and the unpleasant memory of RoboSam.

"Once again I went to harrow Hell, to free Sam from Lucifer's Cage. It was nearly impossible, but I was so full of confidence, of mission. I see now that was arrogance...Hubris...Because of course I hadn't truly raised Sam-not all of him."

Rehearing all of RoboSam's exploits made Dean cringe and grind his teeth. He was seriously creeped out by the thought of that weird bastard watching him, Lisa, and Ben eating.

"Sometimes we're lucky enough to be given a warning. This should have been mine."

The only pleasure Dean coudl derive from the situation was the obvious fear Crowley experienced. He might have been an evil son of a bitch, but he was the smartest one so far. Unlike the others he knew the ones he should be afraid of were the Winchesters and not angels or demons. Then Castiel went on to describe spying on them. It only made Dean angry to hear about how he'd defended Castiel knowing how far he'd betrayed them as he did now.

"So they already suspected. And the worst part was Dean. Trying so hard to be loyal, every instinct telling him otherwise."

Dean felt a little startled at how acurately Castiel described his feelings, but then again, maybe it wasn't that surprising. The Angel had been spying on them. But somehow dean didn't think that was all of it. Castiel knew him. Cell phones and drive-thru orders still threw the Angel, but he knew Dean well. Maybe as good or better than Sam did.

"If there was a demon counterpart to Bobby Singer, Ellsworth would be it."

Dean grimaced both at the comparison to Bobby and the way Castiel described his cold, calculated cover up to keep them from realizing what he'd done.

"I had no choice. I did it to protect the boys. Or to protect myself. I-I don't know anymore."

Another bout of Castiel spying, making sure they didn't uncover anything.

"Hiding...Lying...Sweeping away evidence...And my motives used to be so pure. After supposedly 'saving' Sam, I finally returned to Heaven. Of course, there isn't one heaven. Each soul generates its own paradise. I favor the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953."

Listening to the reaction his arrival received Dean found he only focused on one small thing. Rachel's reaction. The chick liked Castiel. Seriously _liked_ Castiel. For some reason that and the fact he was realizing how little he truly knew about the Angel ran around Dean's head temporarily distracting him from the betrayal.

"If I knew then what I know now...I might have said...'It's simple. Freedom is a length of rope. God wants you to hang yourself with it.'"

Dean felt an insane urge to laugh at those words. But it quickly faded as Castiel continued.

"Those first weeks back in Heaven were surprisingly difficult. Explaining freedom to angels is a bit like teaching poetry to fish. And then there was Raphael..."

_So Cas does have a sense of humor_, Dean thought wildly listening to Castiel's description of the confrontation with Raphael with interest. Dean knew he would have been shooting something if he could express the anger he felt when Castiel described the beating or at best ganking some monster. It was a hot slick fury he felt then mixed in with a ingrained deep seated knowledge that big brothers were there to take care of and protect little brothers not to kill them was another feeling of protectiveness towards Castiel himself.

"I'm not ashamed to say that my big brother knocked me into next week."

Before Dean could process his fury though Castiel was back to describing the spying and dean was reminded suddenly that this wasn't his Cas-this was he Castiel that had betrayed them for _Crowley_.

"Crowley sent his very best, I was caught as much by surprise as the rest of them. And it left me with yet another choice. I could reveal myself and smite the demons. Of course, Crowley wouldn't like it. But on the other hand they _were_ my friends."

Dean could vividly remember the relief he felt when Castiel saved them. Here was the proof he needed that Sam and Bobby were wrong. This was different. He wasn't going to be abandonned or betrayed Castiel was still one of the good guys. Still Dean's Angel.

The rest of the story was painful to hear. Going back through the sickening realization when Castiel had slipped with the Superman reference after Dean had felt such relief when he'd saved them. It was a surprise that Castiel had stoppped to see him and Dean wondered what would have happened if Castiel had spoken to him instead of being lured off by Crowley. Would he have left the apple pie life he'd promised Sam he'd stay with? Would he have helped the Angel?

_Yes_, Dean knew. Just like he knew when they'd trapt Castiel. He would have left. They could fix this.

And even after all that the first thing he did was threaten Crowley if he hurt them. Dean swallowed. Castiel saying all this meant he had doubts right? It meant there was still time. Dean was distracted though by Castiel arriving at the last time they'd spoken.

"So that's everything. I believe it's what you'd call a...tragedy from the human prespective. But maybe the human ppespective is...limited. I don't know. That's why I'm asking you, Father. One last time. Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path?"

" You have to tell me."

"You have to give me...a sign."

"Give me a sign."

"Because if you don't...I'm gonna ju-I'm gonna do whatever I...Whatever I must."

Dean strained. Castiel was pleading, begging for anything. He'd never actually seen Castiel beg. It was worse than him trying to convince Dean that Purgatory was the right choice.

_Let me talk to him dammit. _Dean shouted at Joshua. _I'm here for a reason. It can't just be to here. Let me talk. I'll be the fucking sign!_

_No Dean. You aren't here to interfere. Our Father has plans for Castiel and doesn't plan on letting one of his oyungest children Fall like this. You are here because you have Castiel's Grace in you and need to understand this to and see this. It will effect you too._ Joshua replied, sounding so damn calm Dean wanted to scream. but he couldn't he could only watch as Castiel slumped head falling at the lack of response from his Father. Finally after sitting defeated for an eternity Castiel stood face hard. He didn't get to do the blinkaway thing though because the next instant they got their sign.

One Hell of a sign.

God showed them what exactly would happen if Castiel went through with it.

...

It all hit Dean in a flash and he wasn't just watching it he was living it. Every painful moment of Castiel's choice. Of opening Purgatory. Of the results.

...

"Leviathans." Dean gasped coming to on his hands and knees in the snow. Shaking it took him a moment to realize no time had passed. He was still in the snowy park. Still beside Joshua. Castiel was still by his bench, panting and bent over now. The only differences was Dean could move now. And judging from how Castiel was swiveling around startled he could be heard.

"Dean." Castiel gasped and emotions flitted across his face. Showing more than he ever had before even during his Confession. Shame. Guilt. Relief. Affection. Sorrow. Determination. Then he saw Joshua and stiffened blue eyes widening impossibly. "Joshua."

"Brother." the other angel greeted and cocked his head to the side as if listening to something else. After a few seconds of listening he looked back towards Castiel. "Our Father doesn't like interfering, even thinks he's done more than enough, but he also feels that none of you deserve this especially not after averting the Apocalypse. You, Castiel, and you, Dean Winchester, have done everything he asked so he won't watch you or any others destroy themselves. He won't stop you, but if you and the others consent he'll give you a choice. Stay or go where he'll send you to prevent this. You won't be able to ever come back to this world, but he will not be cruel. This is a reward and a way to save yourselves and perhaps all of us."

"Where exactly are we being sent?" Dean demanded trying and failing to get to his feet. Joshua shook his head.

"I can't say, but you won't be alone. This reward isn't for you two alone. Know also that this world won't be without it's own...problems. Every placehas them. You'll be able to handle them though." Joshua told them calmly. Dean looked at Castiel and Castiel looked back at him. Not very good choices. Ditch this world or go through that?

"What about Crowley and Raphael?" Castiel questioned. "Neither will give up."

Joshua paused. "They've already been handled."

"Sam? Bobby?" Dean said.

"Your brother will be safe as will Mr. Singer." Joshua assured him.

Dean hesitated that sounded too good to be true. A cope out with all the bad guys taken down. Why now?

"What is your decision?"

Dean shared another look with Castiel and who nodded agreeing to go the Dean's choice. Like always.

Dean said what he'd sworn he'd never say to an Angel. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've decided I'll write all this without much planning and just get all the ideas out. I'll probably edit it later to make it better, but pretty much it just guarantees quick updates.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Dean was pretty good with abnormal by now. It was safe to say nothing could really throw him anymore. At least had thought so until he opened his eyes knowing it was his eleventh birthday, but also knowing he was thirty-one. He was Dean Winchester, eleven year old, soccar player, fan of old cars and rock, Batman memorabilia collector. He was also Dean Winchester, thirty-one year old, Hunter, True Vessel of Michael, the Righteous Man, Sammy's older brother, Alistair's apprentice.

Dean gaped around the room, painted dark blue, not sure how to process the increasingly vivid memories of his life with the fuzzy ones of the past eleven years. He felt a stab of pain as he's mind began to overlap them and groaned grabbing his head. After a few minutes the pain faded and he relaxed feeling himself and not like two different people in one body. Instinctively his hand went under his pillow for a weapon only to find a comic book. Disgusted he dropped it and slipped out of bed and the Batman sheets. He needed a weapon, _now_. He also needed to know what the hell was going on and how he'd suddenly gotten a new life.

Then he spotted the little angel figurine half hidden behind a picture of his mother.

Castiel. Joshua. The future. The choice.

"Oh Hell."

"DEAN!" a familiar voice screamed, instantly snapping Dean into motion. Every instinct screaming to get to the screamer and kill whatever was making him scream.

"Sammy!" Dean called following the voice out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. He leapt down as fast as his now shorter legs could take him and took a sharp right to the living room, grabbing an umbrella from the hall as he did. It wasn't his first choice for a weapon, but it would do for now.

What he found was as opposite from what he expected as physically possible. Sammy, not the sasquatch Sam, but little Sammy, big brown eyes, floppy brown hair and all, was sitting cross legged on the floor wearing Superman pajamas and a pointed party hat. Beside him was an unfamiliar blonde haired boy in Ironman, who was eyeing the cake sitting on the coffee table with a hungry look in his blue eyes. On the couch was Bobby, but not the Bobby Dean remembered. This Bobby was a good twenty years or so younger. But it was Bobby, the hat, grump, and stubble. Sprawled across Bobby's couch eyeing the cake much like the blonde boy was a dark Rottweiler.

"Put down the umbrella and sit you idjit." Bobby told him, giving the dog an affectionate pet. "You better explain what the hell you and your angel did."

Dean paused not lowering the umbrella yet and noting that Castiel was apparently _his_ angel again. Bobby gave him a look that was close to Sam's Bitchface and Dean lowered the umbrella.

"Cas asked his Dad for advice and he showed him what would happen if he kept up what he was doing. I saw too." Sam looked like he wanted to ask something. "I'm _not_ telling you guys, but lets just say Cas's plan works but blows up in our faces. Anyway afterwards Joshua tells us we've got two choices, go on like it was going to or get sent somewhere by God so we didn't destroy the world."

"I thought Joshua stayed in the Garden?" Sam said looking perplexed. Dean shrugged and sat next to the unfamiliar blonde, who looked almost bored by the discussion.

"Yeah, and the guy also said he was just a garderner. I'll tell you right now, total BS. The guy held me still so I could hear Cas and was basically God's telephone." Then Dean remembered. "Good news though, Raphael and Crowley are out of the way. Don't know what exactly God did, but my guess he wasn't very happy with either and went all Wrath-y."

"So your telling me God just shows up gets rid of the bad guys and pops us into a new life just like that?" Bobby demanded disbelieving.

Dean shrugged. "Don't know, my best guess is this will go to Hell pretty quickly, but for now lets just enjoy the reprieve and be thankful there aren't in Leviathans."

"Any what?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

Sam gave him a suspcious look, but was distracted when the blonde boy cleared his throat.

"Listen I get you all are all paranoid and crap, but let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. Whatever's going on here is a Hell of a lot better than being Lucifer and Michael's chew toy." the blonde boy said grimly and then looked back at the cake pointedly. "So we gonna eat or not?"

Dean looked the boy over mentally cutting his hair and adding a few years and a scowl. "Adam?"

The boy looked at him like he was an idiot. "_Yes_."

"Holy Shit."

Sam grinned at him widely. "Yeah I woke up on the couch beside him and freaked. Bobby woke up in the kitchen. Apparently we were in the middle of getting ready for your birthday. There's presents." Sam pointed.

Dean zeroed in on where his brother gestured and went still counting the brightly colored packages quickly. There was more than he'd every received. Then he saw something that stood out. It was a large rectangular on at the bottom almost completely hidden. It was wrapped in off-white packaging reminicent of parchment.

"Sam give me that one." Sam followed his gaze and instantly his eyes narrowed. Carefully, so as not to disturb the boxes on top he rescued the box and laid it beside the cake for them all to see. There was something written on it.

_Team Free Will and Co. Here's everything you need to know._

_God_

Dean ripped open the package before anyone could protest, in side was a bunch of official looking papers and records, some keys, thick folders with each of there names on it, and envelope, and a smaller wrapped box with a ribbon. Dean grabbed the box as Sam went for the envelope and quickly dispersed the folders to those they belonged to. Sam ignored his in favor of reading the letter he pulled out, while Bobby eyed his with supscion petting the increasingly nervous dog Dean now recognized as Rumsfeld, who sensed his owners unease. Adam meanwhile flipped his open in his lap and taking caution to the wind began cutting up the cake, chocolate Dean noted, and passing it out on the paper plates. Adam calmly began craming some into his mouth as he looked over the folder, ignorning the others.

Dean looked over the box. It was small, so small it fit in his hand. Slowly, warily, he undid the ribbon and after a pause lifted the lid. Nestled tenderly inside the cotton was his old God-finding amulet and a small piece of paper. Dean unfolded it.

_It won't find me anymore, but it'll help you find the others._

_God_

What others? Dean wondered and then Sammy snorted drawing his attention. Sam was looking at all of them paper clutched in his hand.

"Well what's it say?" Bobby asked irritated.

"Basically it's a summary of our story here. You're Bobby Singer, single mechanic who adopted Dean and Sam Winchester two years ago when our dad, John Winchester, died in a car crash. Mom still died when I was a baby, but it was arson. Adam is Adam Milligan our half-brother, who you adopted after his mom Kate died last year. We met Kate and Adam for the first time at Dad's funeral. Dean's eleven, I'm nine and Adam's eight. Our closest neighbors are Ellen Harvelle, her daughter Joanna Harvelle, and her adopted son Ash."

"Jo and Ellen are alive?" Dean felt a sort of relief he hadn't in years. Sam nodded smiling and even Bobby looked a little less suspcious. Adam, for who the names meant nothing, was respectfully silence seeming to understand whoever they were meant a lot to his brothers.

"It says there's others who came with us, but will meet them soon. And-" Sam paused and looked back down at the letter. Judging by the face Sam made Dean guessed her came the slap in the face part of the whole deal.

"Well it says the supernatural exists here and that there are witches. But it also says they don't get their powers from demons, but are born with them."

Dean frowned, disbelieving. "So what, _good_ witches?"

"Apparently." Sam said and grimaced. "That's not all though."

"Spit it out Sammy."

"It says that there's a war going on in the witch world, nothing we can't handle, but to watch out. Also it says...Dean it says we're man-witches, or well it says wizards."

Which was when the owls came swooping into the room dropping an envelopes in each Winchester or Milligan's lap.

...

Castiel woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. Being somewhere he didn't recognize was strange enough in itself, but waking up when he didn't sleep was even more surreal. Then he remembered. He was Castiel Novak, ten years old, youngest of five children, living with his father, he'd been home schooled, his favorite color was green, and he found the smell of leather, alcohol, and cheap shampoo oddly comforting. He was Castiel, Angel of Thursday, Member of the Garrison, False God, Savior of the Righteous Man, Fallen Angel, traitor and murderer, he liked green because it was Dean's eye color, and the smell was comforting because he smelled it when he rode in the Impala with Dean, which was when he was happiest.

The pain wasn't the worst he'd ever felt and the sense of two seperate sets of memories and Castiels melding together wasn't total unfamiliar. It was a little like drawing from his Vessel's memories. It faded and Castiel sighed looking down at himself. The body felt familiar so he could safely assume it was Jimmy's and judging by the size it was a child-Jimmy. Castiel had become rather fond of Jimmy during their time together and mourned his death when Jimmy's soul was not brought back during Castiel's first brush with death living in a soulless Vessel. And no he was stealing the man, well boy's, body yet again.

Castiel tried to reach outwith his Grace to speak to Jimmy, but found himself unable to. For a moment Castiel thought his Grace was gone and almost panicked, but relaxed when he felt it buried deep inside him, next to an unfamiliar bundle of energy. Castiel frowned reaching for his Grace, but finding himself unable to access it. It was bound. Castiel's shoulders slumped, no doubt it was punishment from his Father. A deserved punishment, but still unpleasant. Without his Grace he was once again painfully human.

But what was the other energy? Castiel prodded at it carefully, finding it much more welcoming it leapt like a happy puppy easily searching for Jimmy at his behest.

He found himself empty.

Strange it wasn't like last time. There had been a certain hole wgere Jimmy had been. Traces of where his soul used to be. But now there was...nothing. It was as if this body had never been Jimmy's. That didn't make sense. And then Castiel realized something. What if his Grace being bound and the lack of Jimmy meant Castiel wasn't just seemingly human, but had actually became human? That would explain the memories of ten years of life and the discomfort his child-memories, vague as they were when being overpwoered by his own, identified as the need to urinate. Frowning Castiel realized he wouldn't be able to focus unless he gave into his body's needs. Drawing on a shadowy memory of a floor plan Castiel left the bedroom he now knew to be his, or this Castiel's anyway, and went in search of a bathroom.

He found it, but it was already taken and what was more there seemed to be a crowd gathered outside.

"Jimmy? Anna? Gabriel?" Castiel said looking at the group in disbelief. The individuals looked up from their conversation. Jimmy and Anna were clearly distressed about something and judging by the way his former superior was scowling she wanted to smite someone. Jimmy, seeming to realize who he was, looked relieved before Gabriel whispered something and the man went to annoyed. Anna narrowed her eyes at him suspcious. She was clearly furious. Castiel just hoped it wasn't towards him he didn't feel like getting into a fight with his newly revived brothers just yet. Gabriel though was down right surprising. He gave Castiel a wide grin and jumped at him to pulled him over, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, sweet little Castiel. My cute favorite little brother. Please explain to these two, that I had nothing to do with our waking here or the little mess in the bathroom." Gabriel said with more affection than Castiel could ever remember being shown. Castiel blinked.

"I do not know what is in the bathroom." That reminded Castiel of his new needs. "God did this. When will the bathroom be vacated?"

Castiel wondered why they all looked so stunned and disengaged himself from Gabriel to knock. The door swung open to reveal an unfamiliar red-blonde haired teenager, behind whom he spotted yet another stranger, a dark blonde haired boy approximately the same age as the boy before him who was sitting on the bathtub edge face in his hands. Castiel frowned trying to place why this boy looked so familiar, even as the boy scowled at the sight of Castiel.

"What?" the boy demanded, growl in his voice.

"I am in need of the bathroom." And then it clicked. "_Lucifer?_"

"Yes, Father seems to have decided to make my punishment even more creative. We're human." Lucifer said the words with distaste not bothering to suppress his rage. Behind him the other boy gave a whimper that turned into a sob. Lucifer's expression instantly changed to concern and he turned away from Castiel no longer blocking the entrance. Castiel took advantage of the move to slip inside. It was a very spacious room.

"Come on Mikey don't cry." Lucifer said with a softness Castiel remembered hearing when he was very young on a beach when this same older brother had told him to leave the fish be.

"Michael." Castiel said instantly realizing what was going on. The Archangel, turned human, looked up face the picture of grief. Castiel realized he and Lucifer had the same face, one that looked like a mixture of young John Winchester and Nick, Lucifer's former Vessel, it was a rather pleasing mix.

"You and Lucifer are twins." Castiel noted and look back at the others. "And we are all, with the exception of Jimmy, children."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and Michael nodded focusing on Castiel.

"Father is punishing us." Michael said mournfully.

Castiel quickly corrected him. "No, Father said it was a reward and a way to protect the future and end the war."

Everyone stared at Castiel shocked and he realized known of them would know about the war or anything that happened after the Apocalypse.

"You spoke to Father?" Anna whispered, eyes round and awed, much like the others. Even Lucifer looked both shocked and impressed.

"What war?" Jimmy asked eyes concerned, and Castiel knew without needing to read his mind that he was thinking any war bad enough for God to interfere would be bad and would effect the earth.

"Claire and Amelia are fine." Castiel assured him. "I had Inias and Hester watching over them." Jimmy relaxed remembering the angels from his time with Castiel. "The war was between Raphael and myself for control of Heaven. Father answered my prayers and showed what would have happened if I went ahead with my plans."

"_You _were strong enough to oppose Raphael." Lucifer said looking as if he was seeing Castiel for the first time.

"Not quite. I had help."

"What kind of help?" Anna asked eyes sharp. Castiel grimaced, remembering his unholy alliance.

"With Crowley."

Lucifer snorted and Gabriel laughed. Anna and Michael looked properly horrified, while Jimmy clearly didn't recognize the name, but took the reactions to mean it wasn't good.

"The King of the Crossroads. A demon?" Anna hissed, condemnation clear. Now even Jimmy looked upset.

"King of Hell." Castiel corrected without thinking.

Lucifer stopped looking amused. "_What?_"

"Crowley took over after you were trappped, he hunted down your loyalists. With Meg on the run and Lilith and Alistair deceased there was no competition." Castiel explained.

"How exactly did you plan to defeat Raphael?" Gabriel asked looking thoughtfully. "Was it successful?"

"Purgatory. Crowley would help me and we'd split the souls between us. It worked. Crowley and I located it and the way to open, but I double crossed him at the last second. Crowley left and came back with Raphael. I switched the vials of blood they needed and escaped. The Winchesters charged in to stop me, but found them. While Crowley and Raphael used the wrong vial I opened Purgatory and absorbed the souls. All of them. I returned killed Raphael and declared myself God." Castiel admitted looking down as he replayed the sickening scene he'd lived.

"Oh Dad." Gabriel said weakly.

Silence dragged on until.

"What happened then?" Jimmy asked, softly, probing. Castiel looked up and was relieved to find not condemnation, but sympathy in Jimmy's familiar blue eyed gaze.

"Things got worse. It didn't end well. After Father finished showing me what happened he sent Joshua and Dean. Joshua gave Dean and I a choice. Stay and let it play out or come to a different world."

"And we came through too." Jimmy finished, sighing. Castiel felt a twinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry Jimmy. I couldn't find you in Heaven, so I never got to tell you. But I am sorry for this. For all of it. You deserved to have a long happy life with your family."

Jimmy looked at him for a long quiet moment before smiling. Castiel felt an odd urge to cry at the clear forgiveness in that smile.

"But why are we children?" Anna asked looking confused and not quite meeting anyone's gaze.

Gabriel answered.

"It's probably something to do with the lives he gave us here. Were all Jimmy's, over here, kids. Michael and Lucifer Novak, thirteen year old twins, myself, twelve, Anna Milton-Novak, eleven, and sweet little Castiel Novak, the baby at ten. Jimmy was married to a woman named Amelia who got shot right after giving birth to Cas here. The rest of us were adopted after being Jimmy's foster kids for a while. We are, except Jimmy, also new kinds of witches who get their power from inside instead of demons. There's some witchy war going on that we'll all probably going to get dragged into and we're all, except Jimmy, invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Gabriel paused and gave Jimmy a careful look. "You're really pretty boring for the new Daddy of a bunch of baby angels."

Then he looked at the stares he was receiving and grinned, pulling out an open package from where he had it hidden in his shirt.

"Dad left a message on the kitchen table."

Castiel looked down and made another realization as he shifted back and forth on his feet.

"We can talk later. I need the bathroom. _Now._"

The others left finally and Castiel closed the door on the group throwing Jimmy one sympathetic look as the angels began arguing amongst each other. He would help settle that after.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Any suggestions for Houses? Man is Crowley hard to write, though oddly fun since he can pretty much hate on everybody. Anyone want any particular charcter POVs or pairings, though keep in mind right now they have the bodies of children, but they will get older.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Dean was feeling twitchy. The past few weeks had been nice, great even. True it took some time getting used to being a kid again, but he had most, if not all, of his family with him and his friends were alive again. Ellen, Jo, and Ash had come over soon after with the same letters that they'd gotten. Some teacher had arrived to explain things to them and take them shopping. The woman, Sprout, had seemed shocked by how young they were and quickly explinaed that normally only eleven year olds were accepted (Jo and him had shared a smirk over the younger kids then) and that early admission was not only rare but nowadays almost unheard of. She'd gone on to explain the school, but Dean had zoned out knowing Sam, who was eating this up the geek, could tell him everything later. The shopping trip was surprisingly uneventful considering who the woman was saddled with, though Dean had snuck off to the Magic Black Market Alley to buy some weapons and the wand shop guy had been really creepy.

Dean had quickly found out The Harvelles weren't the only ones who came with them. He ran into a kid-Victor Henricksen in the town they lived just outside of pretty quickly. Dean was pretty damn glad to see the former FBI agent alive and happy. At first he hadn't thought the man remembered his last life, but after a few days of hanging out in the park with him Dean realized otherwise. He'd caught Victor muttering an exorcism under his breath at the particularly unpleasant Ice Cream man who had their route. Unfortunately the man hadn't been a demon, just an asshole so there had been no ganking. Dean had decided not to bring the incident up, heck if Victor wanted to relax a little Dean wouldn't hold it against him. After all Dean wasn't much better.

Despite his determination to be an adult the kid impulses were still there and he enjoyed playing in the park. The only thing stopping Sam from teasing him was Sam's newly re-discovered love for unicorns. Sam knew that if he said one word about Dean acting his age he wouldn't live down the unicorn figurine Adam had found in Sam's closet while looking for something, Adam had never explained what, that he'd shown to Dean.

The problem with the fact that life was going good was the fact Dean knew that the better it was the worse the shit storm would be when it finally hit. The others seemed to understand his paranoia, even Adam the only non-Hunter or Hunter associate. But then again he'd been eaten by a ghoul and thrown in with Lucifer and Michael so maybe he was less likely to underestimate danger than the average civilian. Unlke Dean though the others, despite the quick stock up of weapons they'd done when they first arrived seemed to be relaxing into the new world nicely. Dean seemed to be the only one not able to completely enjoy his time here. He knew the reason though he wasn't going to admit it anytime soon.

Castiel.

Dean had been thinking about the Angel a lot recently. He'd expected to find Castiel quickly. After all they'd both been sent here. But as time passed and no Angel, Dean was starting to get worried and angry. Had Joseph tricked them? Was Castiel getting all Wrath-and-Brimstone because of something he hadn't done yet? Was Castiel even still alive? Or was he here, but couldn't find Dean? Dean didn't have anyway to tell the Angel where he was and praying was useless because of the graffiti on his ribs.

It was bad enough being worried sick about the Angel, but what only made it worse was the fact nobody else seemed to care. Didn't even mention Castiel or seem to want to look for him or not like Dean wanted to. The only time they'd ever really mentioned him was when Dean brought it up. They'd agreed the Angel was forgiven and Sam had kept trying to reassure Dean they'd find him with this weird sort of poor-you sympathetic look in his eyes like he knew exactly what Dean was going through. Sam had pointed out that the letter mentioned meeting others soon, so Castiel was obviously going to show up later. Bobby had followed up by pointing out it was useless to waste time worrying anyway and that they could use whatever Magic they had in this world to find the Angel since the summoning from their world hadn't worked.

Reluctantly Dean had agreed to sit and wait and tried to repress it like everything, but he kept noticing things that reminded him of Cas. This always led to him being irritated and Sammy being downright simpering and looking at him with big brown understanding eyes until Dean had to leave. One time Sam had even tried to talk to him about it, bringing up Jessica of all people. Dean had quickly shot him down telling him point blank under no circumstances was he allowed to mention Castiel again. Sam had went quiet looking all pained, but agreed. Adam was the only one Dean could really tolerate when he was in one of these moods. His littlest little brother seemed to get it completely and would invite Dean to play the violent video games they found in his bedroom whenever he got like this, the entire time listening to some rapper he liked who cussed a lot. Killing virtual monsters wasn't as good as ganking real ones, but it was definitely therapuatic.

Plus Ellen, Jo, and Ash acted all weird with him afterwards. Ellen telling him if he ever needed anyone to talk to she was there, while Jo looked blatantly curious and only her mother seemed to stop her from asking whatever questions she seemed bursting with whenever a Castiel-mood was triggered. Ash just shook his head and muttered something about "knowing it", before going to hang out with Adam, who the now-seven year old genuis had became quick friends with.

Then came the day to go to Hogwarts.

"We're really early." Sam said with a frown. Dean snorted.

"Way to state the obvious Sammy. What did you expect getting here two hours early." Dean said triggering a familiar Bitch face. Before Sam could say something back though Adam, who'd been looking around the compartment careful pulled off the robe Sam had forced him into the second they'd gotten on the train to reveal a T-shirt and jeans. The robe he bundled up and through under the seats to the dark spot under than them just big enough for a small eight year old to stretch out.

"Don't step on me if I roll out." Adam ordered and quietly slipped under cuddling the bundle like a pillow, instantly out. Sam looked like he wanted to say something, but Dean knew he wouldn't. His brother knew the reason Adam hadn't got any sleep last night was because of Sam's constant packing and repacking to try and cram all his extra books in his trunk. Jo gave the boy a strange look, before shrugging it off. They were all used to the fact that Adam could sleep anywhere and everywhere and slept like the dead when he did. He was shameless about taking naps if he didn't get the exact nine hours of sleep he deemed necessary. Ash though stuck his head under and asked for something. Adam apparently was still awake enough to reply and Ash came out with the I-pod Adam and he had been sharing. God apparently ha known Ash and adam would n't be happy with out any gadgets and had supplied both boys with their favorite toys from the future, since the ninties was sadly lacking. Why exactly God had chosen the nineties in England as the perfect reward none of them understood.

Time passed slowly filled with Adam's quiet snores, Sam getting annoyed when a bored Dean bothered him, Ash doing whatever on the I-pod suspciously quiet, and Jo cleaning the knife Dean had found for her that looked a lot like her father's with the added bonus of being unbreakable. Finally others started arriving and Dean decided to people watch. It was getting close to time to leave and Dean was getting bored with people watching when he they came through. It was what looked like a family of six. A red head, three blondes of varying shades, a little dark haired boy, and his equally dark haired father. Dean didn't need the heat coming from the amulet hidden under his AC/DC shirt to tell him what his skipping heart all ready had. He wasn't in his trench coat, but Dean would recognize that messy dark hair and build anyway.

_Cas_. He thought jumping to his feet. Ignoring the bewildered looks and Sammy shouting after him Dean left running through the train to where he saw the family. Jumping off he ran into a dark haired boy in what looked like a suit, Dean didn't bother stopping when he knocked the boy over and ran his way through a group of red heads barely avoiding tripping over a black dog beside some scrawny dark haired teenager. Most of the kids were gone their trunks with them, but Castiel was still there talking with the dark haired boy, who made Dean have a slight chill as if he should know him and the smallest blonde who was eating a lollipop.

"Cas!" He shouted ignoring the supscious look he was getting from some scared guy with a false eye.

The man didn't look up. Instead the dark haired boy did revealing a cute face a large etheral blue eyes which instantly bore into Dean's green ones in a familiar way that made Dean's heart tighten. Those eyes looked shocked, but Dean didn't care. Didn't care about his hatred for Chick Flick moments or the fact that Castiel was beside an older version of himself and a strange blonde kid.

"Dean." Castiel breathed out giving Dean the only confirmation he needed. Dean grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug forgetting the unspoken Winchester Rule that they only hugged when you got brought back from the dead. Castiel stiffened at first, but after a few seconds of Dean refusing to let go he relaxed and hugged back.

For a moment Dean was perfect. His best friend was alive, his family was safe, and he had a life, one without hunting, ahead of him.

Then of course it ended.

"About damn time you should up Deano. Poor little Cas has spent all Summer pining." the blonde kid said with a shit eating grin Dean recognized taking out the lollipop to speak his piece eyes glowing mischeviously.

"_Gabriel!_"

...

Minerva McGonagall wasn't sure what had possessed her to do it. She was making her usual task of assigning Professors to Muggleborns, and making sure Severus was kept off the list, when she found him. She wasn't sure what made her pause. True he was a little old to be a first year, it did happen, after all they had a set of twins coming this year the same age, but that wasn't it. Something struck her about the name. It was familiar, but she could quite place it. McLeod, McLeod. It was on the tip of her toungue. Frowning the Depubty Headmistress opened his file for more information. McLeod, Fergus Rodric. Born to Gavin McLeod and Unknown Mother. Scotland.

Minerva's frown deepened. Unknown Mother. Unknown Mother. The words played over and over in her head. Then something clicked. A letter approximately thirteen years nine months before Fergus McLeod was born from a neice telling her she was sorry. The same neice comitting suicide ten months later. McLeod had been the name of her boyfriend. McLeod had died soon afterwards. Suddenly all the mysterious surrounding that tragic time cleared up and horrified Minerva realized that the child, her favorite neice's child, had been alone in a Muggle orphanage his entire life.

It hadn't taken Minerva long to work out the paperwork and she quickly got custody of the boy. He'd been quiet though, barely speaking to her, but watching everything with a sly careful manner that put her instantly in mind of Severus. Right before she'd done the formal adoption recognizing Fergus as her heir she'd been forced to accept the same startling realization the rest of the staff had reached about the thirteen year old in her care. Fergus, despite years of Gryffindors on both sides and a rumored directing line to Gryffindor himself, was completely and toroughly a Slytherin.

Sighing to herself as she finished signing the papers the Goblins brought before Minerva supposed that maybe this was God's way of telling her to be a bit more open minded to inter house relations.

"Would you like to change your name Master McLeod?" the Goblin in charge asked Fergus, seeming much more interested in the boy then Goblins normally were even considering he had just become the heir of the McGonagall family and a few other minor ones Minerva was related to.

"Yes." Fergus said surprising Minerva with the downright evil smirk that graced his lips. "I rather like the sound of Crowley McGonagall, don't you Minnie darling?"

Minerva gave him her best Look despite knowing the boy seemed immune to it and qould continue using the damn nickname anyway.

The Goblins though had a different reaction actually squeaking and staring at Fergus, now Crowley as if suddenly recognizing him.

"Of c-course your Majesty. We were unaware of your presence. Would you like us to open your vault for you." The Goblin questioned looking more cowed than Minerva had ever seen the prideful creatures.

Wait, Your Majesty?

Crowley looked happier than she'd ever seen him. "No, but do bring me some gold I think Minnie and I should go somewhere special to celebrate."

Later that night Minerva had spent most of dinner wondering who, or maybe what, exactly she'd just adopted. Crowley had quickly interrupted this line of thought though by inviting Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter to join them in order to ask the man who his tailor was. Apparently Crowley needed a new one.

...

_So Winchester and his pet angel are here._ Crowley thought to himself taking in the scene and then noted the other supposed child. _Gabriel too. _Crowley had thought it was a shame that the Trickster had turned out to be an Archangel. He'd always been fond of the menace and had even spent some time with him. Great at Poker, and he cheated almost as much Crowley and almost as good too. They'd gone drinking a few times. But after the second time they'd almost burned down Crowley favorite house Crowley had decide no more bringing Pagans home. And now it turned out his semi-friend was an angel. Clicking his toungue Crowley turned away before they could spot him. If Winchester was here then Jolly Green wouldn't be far behind. He wanted to avoid the inevitable confrontation as much as possible. Just because God had thought his helping Team Free Will balanced out his demon-ness and position as King of Hell enough not to share Raphael's punishment didn't mean the Winchester's would.

Noting who gave him disgusted looks for his clothes, petty revenge would be a nice distraction from his unfortunate humanity, Crowley headed back to where Luna was waiting for him. He liked the girl. Like the Goblins she'd somehow recognized him for what he was or had been perhaps and treated him accordingly. Plus she was delightful, much more entertaining than the average human. Rather like his dear Robert actually. Crowley dearly hoped that the Winchesters presence meant the man was here. The bristly man had the most interesting soul, stained and torn, just pure enough to burn pleasantly when Crowley touched it, and bound tightly with the love he felt for the Winchesters, his friends, and his now departed wife. Crowley liked Bobby because he wasn't boring, not because he had a crush on the human as one unfortunate and dead demon had suggested, who may or may not have ironically enough been the same demon who possessed Bobby's wife.

A complete coincidence, really.

Frowning Crowley noted the crowd outside Luna's compartment. A red haired girl, a round face boy, and a scrawny dark haired one who reminded Crowley eeriely of Samuel Winchester for some reason despite looking more like Castiel and Dean's love child than anything else.

"Excuse me." Crowley drawled making them jump, giving him enough room to breeze through them open the door, and shut oh so politely in there faces. As he sat down the red head opened the door a rather annoyed look on her face. Crowley smiled at her before turning to Luna, who'd been reading that magazine of Xenophilius's she loved so much.

"Luna, luv, the children wish to sit with us." Crowley said speaking before the red head could. The red head gave him an indignant look that he ignored only seeming to annoy her more. Luna looked at them with curious blue eyes resting on each face and studying it carefully before turning back to Crowley.

"That's Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley. She's rather nice. She talks to me." Luna told him and looked back at the others breifly, before resting her gaze on him. "It's up to you, Your Majesty. Do you mind them being in your presence?"

Crowley considered noting that the red head, Ginny, looked murderous. Crowley was well aware his lovely little Luna was rather lonely and picked on by mch of the Hogwarts populace. He fully intended to change this fact soon, but for now he supposed he would tolerate someone Luna was fond of, besides this Ginnys really did make delightful expressions, even if she wasn't his cup of tea so to speak. The dark haired boy made excellent eye candy if he ignored the resemblence to his ex-partner and said partner's human.

"They may."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Longest one yet. Hope you guys like the Sortings, though I'm sure a few or a little surprising.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

In all honest God was bored. Cleaning up Heaven, Earth, and Hell after sending off the "problem children" had been surprisingly easy.

Heaven had been, oddly enough, at peace when he found it. Apparently the reason his children had been unable to find any of those closest to the Winchesters was because Mary, once she'd realized Heaven's corruption and what they had planned for her sons had quickly learned how to travel through the Heavens and had been quietly gathering supporters in order to start her own rebellion against Upper Management, something she'd abandoned when Castiel had attempted to take over simply supporting him from the shadows. Thinking Raphael, who'd mysteriously disappeared to the other angels, was behind her sons and her sweet super-powered future-son-in-law, as she referred to one of his youngest sons, vanishing she'd restarted the war rallying Castiel's troops and conquering Raphael's with little problem and even less bloodshed. She'd been waiting for god impatiently in Heaven's garden, now in the guise of his Throne Room, when he'd arrived. Seeing what she'd done with the place, and noting the fact that unlike his sons her fight had resulted in at worst the loss of a few primary feathers, he declared Mary Winchester in charge of Heaven in his stead, granting her the powers of an Archangel, and had quickly rushed off to deal with Hell before his children could question it.

He'd been quite sure he'd seen a satisfied smirk on the blonde woman's face and an eye roll from her husband.

Hell had been equally surprising. With Crowley's sudden vanishing, the Cage collapsing on itself without Lucifer and Michael in it, and Meg gone the demons hadn't known what to do. So one human soul, a woman who'd been let off the rack early because Crowley had thought she'd shown enough initiative and intelligence to replace him as Queen of the Crossroad Demons, named Abby but going by Bela had quickly taken Lucifer's throne room grabbing the crown of the King of Hell and placing it on her head. It was something even Crowley hadn't dared try yet, and as it didn't immediately burn her into a smoldering pile of ash the demons decided it was safer to just let her rule, not really wanting to know what their new Queen would do to them if they tried anything. God walked in on Bela going through several centuries worth of demon files and releasing those who "weren't bloody supposed to be here" while throwing those who truly earned punishment, with an especial exuberance towards pedophiles, to Hell's torturers. He'd quite frankly found the woman who'd stolen his son's former power and position quite reasonable and she seemed to have decided to turn the demons into more of a supernatural Police Force taking care of the souls truly judged to deserve Hell and setting up and new rule for demon deals. Apparently those made with pure hearts or under extenuating circumstances would be taken pro bono. God had left after politely declining an offer to have lunch and informing Bela she needed to contact Heaven's new Upper Management.

In all honesty he was quite pleased with how things went the only problem was that now that his children knew where to find him he wouldn't be able to discuss himself again and leave out lives as a human. In all honesty he missed being Chuck Shurley. Chuck had been a nice nervous guy and he'd been able to forget most of the time who he really was. He also missed Becky, who had opted to jump Worlds when he'd offered her the choice.

He certainly didn't want to have to be the one's who told the Winchesters his dear sweet Becky would be surprising them.

So it was pretty easy to decide what to do. quickly jumping worlds he suppressed everything that made him God behind everything that made him Chuck Shurley newly turned eleven year old and set himself up with a new identity planting himself on the Hogwarts Express.

Chuck looked out the window of the train smiling to himself at the sight of Dean Winchester hugging Castiel before blinking and wondering why he'd just thought of Castiel as _my cute little son_. Chuck didn't have time to focus though. Becky had spotted the scene and was squealing happily causing the second years that had set with them to give her odd looks, which she ignored quickly bringing out her camera to take pictures.

Chuck smiled fondly at her, happy to be in her presence and relieved God had thought to include him in on whatever was going on, though he was a little confused on why some part of him was patting himself on the back for remembering to give Becky a camera. It didn't matter though. Not when Becky was smiling like that. Her cute, albeit perverted, grin.

...

Harry Potter wasn't quite sure how he felt about Crowley. The younger boy was quite obviously an arrogant ass and a Slytherin, yet it was clear from how he doted on the slightly dotty Luna instead of picking on her as most Slytherins Harry knew would have that he did, in fact, possess a soul. And plus he was weird, not Luna space cadet weird, but different from anyone Harry had met. He acted like the average Purebloods Harry knew who were obsessed with blood purity, but he dressed like a Muggle. A very rich Muggle if his diamond-and-platinum tie pin was any indication. There was also that whole "Your Majesty" thing Luna kept pulling making Harry wonder who exactly the boy was. Then he would act relatively normal, if teasing Ginny, which was about as dangerous as baiting a lion, could be considered normal. He was also the oldest first year Harry had ever met. Neville though had explained, quietly so the others wouldn't here, that sometimes those with particularly weak magic were sent later. But as if to directly counteract this assumption Crowley had shielded himself and Luna from the stink sap with a _nonverbal_ spell and then with another one cleaned up the mess. To top it all off the second Malfoy had so much as glanced dismissively in Luna's direction Crowley had so verbally eviscerated him that even Harry felt for the poor bastard despite the grin he'd had when Malfoy had practically fled. Even Ginny had been ready to accept Crowley after that display.

He was an enigma, Harry decided using a word he'd heard from Hermione as he looked over the younger black haired boy once they'd finished changing into their Hogwarts robes, though Crowley apparently had decided that throwing them over his Muggle clothing and leaving them open was good enough. when the boy caught him looking he have Harry a _ flirtatious_ smirk.

"Darling, you'd better be careful the last person who looked at me like that I shagged." the _ thirteen_ year old said calmly, before turning on his heels and flounced out.

Harry watched him leave mouth gaping and face red.

Yes, Crowley was definitely strange. And an asshole. Ron sniggered behind him a little disbelieving at Crowley's daring. A _total_ asshole.

...

Albus Dumbledore smiled over the assembled first years serenely despite the quite literal thorn in his side that was Dolores Umbridge. The woman's reputation preceded her even if Dumbledore was welling to give her a chance. For now. These first years were particular interesting. It had been the first time in years they'd had not only one early admission, but several and some late ones too. to make matters even more fascinating they were _Muggleborns_. All of them. He knew that had certainly put a controversy among the Pureblood fanatics.

Shushing Umbridge to the woman's indignation Dumbledore leaned foreword as curious as he'd been with Harry at these unique students' sortings.

...

"Abercombie, Euan!" the dark haired witch who'd introduced herself as Mcgonagall called out.

Dean snickered to himself making Castiel give him a curious look. He almost asked were Fitch was but knew Castiel wouldn't get the joke and that Sam was too busy angsting over which house he'd get into to care. Dean didn't really get the whole house thing despite Sam explaining it to him after he'd dragged Castiel, and unfortunately a following Gabriel, back to their compartment to reveal that the angel was alive and well. Or the whole hat deciding your fate, but whatever.

Dean examined the back of Castiel's head fondly as the ex-Angel turned back to watch the hat shout out the unfortunately named kid's house. ("GRYFFINDOR!") Castiel had been quiet at first, clearly guilt ridden, but no one had said anything and he'd lightened up quickly. Dean had wished Gabriel would leave, but the trolley lady had come while they were making their way down the moving train and the ex-Archangel had spotted the candy in Sam's lap. _Apparently_ Sammy thought sharing candy with him was the least they could do since he'd sacrificed himself for them and told them how to re-trap Lucifer. Dean thought a quick thank you and a kick in the ass would be sufficient considering all he'd put them through, but Sam had made a Bitchface and Castiel had come to his brother's defense meaning Dean really had no choice but to give in and put up with Gabriel.

"Baker, Lily!"

The name didn't mean anything to dean, but judging by the strangled gasp from behind him it sure meant something to Sam. Dean looked back to find Sam watching the small blonde girl almost disappear as the hat was placed on her. Dean frowned noting his brother's wide eyes and sudden paling. Sam noticed him looking and swallowed hard shock fading into something calmer, almost guilty, making Dean realize whoever this Lily chick was she hadn't been _bad_.

"She's one of the kids like me." Sam whispered, making Dean duck and lean foreword to hear. "Sh-she died at cold Oak when I lost track of her."

Dean had a sudden inkling as to what exactly had inspired that look on Sam's face. He knew damn well Sam blamed himself for the deaths of the other psychic children he'd met at the village or before hand, thinking he should have been able to save them.

"It wasn't you fault." Dean snapped, louder than he intended catching the attention of a scrawny teenager at the red-and-gold house. "Besides she's fine now."

Sam nodded, not looking convinced, but clearly relieved that Lily was alive and they watched her sorting. ("RAVENCLAW!" the hat called after a few minutes of consideration. Lilly happily slipped in beside a slightly older girl, holding hands with her and beaming.)

It was boring until yet another familiar name was called.

"Gallagher, Andrew!"

"Andy." Sam said and Dean grinned as a minuscule kid proudly jammed on the hat, remembering how much he'd liked this particular psychic kid even if he had stolen the impala briefly.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called out almost instantly.

"Harvelle, Ashmore!" the Scottish witch called next, making the mohawk wearing seven year old saunter to it.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat said and almost to itself. "Heaven protect them."

"Harvelle, Joanna!"

Jo scowled at her full name, but walked there anyway twin braids bouncing behind her. the hat had barely touched her head when it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There were some whispers at that, which Dean didn't understand, but shrugged off. They could figure it out later.

"Heaven-Novak, Michael!"

"Heaven?" Dean hissed at Castiel eyes narrowed as Michael put on the hat. Castiel nodded.

"Jimmy wouldn't let him completely change his last name and Michael felt it appropriate."

Dean snorted. He didn't like the Archangel anymore now than he did then. Though Castiel seemed to at least be on slightly civil terms with most of his siblings, something Castiel had explained had become necessary lest they all kill each other over the summer.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dean burst out laughing catching quite a few stares and some glares from the yellow-and-black table, but he didn't care. Michael, bad ass super angel, was in the house that sounded like a marshmallowy breakfast cereal. Sam kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" And then. "Bitch!"

McGonagall gave him a vicious glare, which was too reminiscent of Ellen's for Dean to ignore. Sam was smirking, the brat, at not being caught.

Then Dean stopped paying attention. Nobody he knew was for awhile. When he was contemplating rather it was worth getting yelled at by Sammy to hit Gabriel, it totally was, McGonagall said a name the surprised them all.

"Masters, Meg!"

"What the hell?" Sam gasped behind him, but Dean didn't reply. He and Castiel shared a long knowing look, remembering all that the demon had and would have done for them. Both of them watched carefully as Sam began muttering to himself about god going senile.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called surprising them all.

Except Castiel that was who was nodding as if this made perfect sense to him.

McGonagall paused at the name grimacing a little and looking heavenward seeming to send up a quick desperate prayer before she spoke.

"McGonagall, Crowley!" she called making Dean freeze all the air leaving his body. Disbelieving he watched the suit wearing boy he'd knocked over in his rush to get to Castiel step up and get sorted even more quickly than Jo.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called to the surprise of everyone but those who'd actually spent five seconds in Crowley's presence.

_He's dead._ Dean vowed silently watching the demon make his way tot he green table. _I'll kill him when I get my hands on his limey ass._

"Milligan, Adam!"

With a put-upon sigh Adam separated from the line pulling out the headphones he'd been listening to as he did making Dean wonder how exactly he'd heard the woman. as he passed the blue-and-bronze house Dean noted he slipped the I-pod to Ash so quickly and easily Dean was impressed. His littlest little brother would have made one hell of a pickpocket.

The hat took the longest yet.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dean shook his head and his expression went dark when he noted how Michael seemed to perk up at that. Oh, the bastard was dead if he thought all would be forgiven. Adam paused seeming torn between where to sit when Michael quickly scooted over leaving just enough room for him. Reluctantly, the blonde did and Dean decided that he needed to take the skills Alistair had taught him out of retirement.

"Milton-Novak, Anna!"

Another quick one.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As the red head girl passed them on the way to her seat she gave Dean a small warm smile that Dean returned. Looking back at his friend Dean saw for some reason Castiel had twisted his face in a good imitation of Sam's Bitchface.

"Novak, Castiel!" McGonagall said startling Castiel out of his sudden unexplained bad mood. His Angel tensed eyes panicked and clearly nervous. Without thinking Dean grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Startled by his movement Dean quickly released the hand blushing, but Castiel was already looking at him with a small smile. Dean couldn't help but return it.

"See you on the flip side." he whispered and Castiel nodded marching forward without anymore hesitation. Dean watched enraptured as the hat was lowered over Castiel's head falling to cover half his face, blocking out his blue eyes. The hat seemed to be mulling it over carefully. And Dean strained to his feet to get a better view, which for some reason made Sam snicker. without even turning around Dean smacked Sam on the shoulder to shut him up.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dean's face fell in surprise. What the hell?

"Why is Cas in the marshmallow house?" Dean demanded from Sam. Sam rolled his eyes at the reaction.

"You don't listen at all do you?" Dean gave his brother a Look and with a sigh he continued. "Hufflepuff is all about loyalty and hard work. with the exception of a few incidents we aren't supposed to mention do you know anyone more loyal than Cas? Or as hardworking?"

"Guess not." Dean admitted still not happy with his friend's placement, but he supposed it made sense.

"Novak, Gabriel!"

The ex-Trickster/Archangel practically skipped his way to the stool. He took even longer than Adam and he kept making the hat burst out laughing making Dean guess that they weren't just talking about sorting.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called. "And do come visit! Best conversation in years!"

"Novak, Lucifer!"

Some of the students looked nervous at that clearly recognizing the Devil's name, while others looked as bored as the other sortings. Dean though growled, especially at how Sammy seemed to suddenly find the floor interesting when a red-blonde boy the same age as Michael had been went forward. It was bad enough _Crowley_ was here. Why the fuck had God thought this _dick_ deserved a chance? Dean didn't have the answer, but he knew that if Lucifer so much as thought to near Sam he was a dead, dead bastard. what Dean would do to him would make what he had planned for Crowley look like a fucking walk in the park.

"HUF-AHHHHH!" the hat began only to stop to let out an ear piercing scream. It made Dean's stomach twist painfully. God, it sounded horribly like something he heard while on the rack or had caused while off it. Dean fought back the urge to vomit and the hat eventually stopped screaming descending into quiet whimpers, before it gasped out Lucifer's house.

"Slytherin!" it called weakly. "Please just stop."

Lucifer plucked the hat off to the dead silence and terrified stares of the school and gently placed it on the stool an eerie smile on his face. The green-and-silver kids practically jumped out of their skins to get out of his way. Crowley was watching him warily and Dean noticed that the King of Hell and Morning Star shared a look that was anything but friendly.

"R-Roche, Balthazar." McGonagall said sounding almost as weak as the hat had clearly thrown by what had just occurred. Dean stared shocked as Balthazar of all people gleefully picked up the hat and was easily sorted by a still shaky hat.

"S-SLYTHERIN!"

"Rosen, Becky!"

"God no!" Sam strangled out, looking so horrified Dean would have laughed his ass if he hadn't just witnessed the Devil traumatize a magic hat. as it was he just chuckled a little.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat said, and laughed weakly to itself. "You are almost as interesting as Gabriel girl, please do visit."

"Becky's a Slytherin?" Sam asked Dean shrugged remembering a certain Love Potion incident that had never come to pass. Maybe it wasn't that surprising.

"Shurley, Chuck!"

Dean smiled noting how twitchy the Prophet was as he nervously placed the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Only two more stood out before Dean's own sorting.

"Talley, Jake!"

It took all of Dean's self control not to lunge at the man who was responsible for his brother's first death.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Wilson, Ava!"

Sam and Dean shared a look. Why were the psychic kids who'd gone bad here?

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Winchester, Dean!"

With a deep breath and one last look at his brother Dean went forward. Warily he picked up the hat and placed it on his head.

_Another misplaced __individual_, the hat said sounding amused.

_No shit._ Dean replied snorting.

_You're an easy one you'd do good in Hufflepuff, but you're really more of a-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the hat was abruptly pulled off him by the witch. Dean instantly looked towards Hufflepuff just in time to see Castiel's, who'd taken the seat beside a sweet faced blonde teenage girl with pigtails, face fall with disappointment. With a sigh Dean went to his new "family" taking a sit in the big space around the dark haired scrawny kid from before where Anna and Jo had sat. He nodded in reply to their greetings, but stayed focus on Sam's sorting.

Dean knew the exact second things went bad. Horror bloomed on his brother's face right as the hat opened its slit-mouth to speak.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sam didn't move and Dean didn't blame him, beside him Jo placed a restraining hand on his shoulder making Dean realize how tense he was and how hard he was griping the table in front of him. Finally McGonagall was forced to prod Sam into action so that the last student, a sickly pale nervous girl, could be sorted. Throwing a blatantly apologetic look towards his brother Sammy reluctantly sat at the green-and-silver table to a pointed lack of applause.

His little brother had just been stuck with Crowley, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Lucifer.

"Oh, Hell no." Dean snarled making the bushy haired girl on the other side of the table frown at him. That hat would _burn_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sam was fairly sure Dean was going to kill someone. Without him or Castiel to run interference he was also sure he was going to succeed. Now the only question was which person he'd go for first. Michael, who was physically closer, or one of the assortment of bastards Sam was going to be forced to live with. Sam estimated that from where Dean was sitting his brother had a pretty good chance of getting Crowley before anyone could interfere if he went over the table. Judging by how Dean was gripping his knife now that he'd finished his pie, good timing on the Gandalf lookalike's part to distract Dean temporarily, Dean was considering the same thing.

"Something wrong Sammy?" Gabriel asked sweetly beside him, knowing exactly what was bothering the Hunter already.

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam said absently not really paying the former Archangel much mind. "Would it be morally reprehensible to prevent the murder of an ex-demon?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that looking as if he found the entire situation hilarious. "You're asking me about morals?"

"Good point." Sam admitted and watched Dean pull another piece of pie to himself and with what appeared a great effort took a bite without skewering it like he'd been doing with his food since they'd started eating.

Sam considered the question he asked Gabriel happy for the distraction. He didn't think he could sanely consider the fact he'd shortly be stuck in the same room with Lucifer and Crowley quite yet. Finally his natural desire to do good won out.

"Crowley!" Sam called down the table, getting a few disgruntled looks from the older students, which he ignored. The King of Hell looked down towards him seeming a bit surprised.

"Yes, Jolly Green?"

Sam almost changed his mind at that.

"Be prepared to duck." Sam said. Crowley looked momentarily confused but followed Sam's eyes to where Dean was sitting and nodded. Good deed down for the day done Sam turned away and tried to wrap his head around a way to survive this.

Then he saw the spectacle at the Hufflepuff table.

"Gabriel do you know where I can get a lawyer?" Sam questioned. Gabriel paused in filling up two plates of deserts Sam didn't recognize.

"Yes, but he's expensive."

"Doesn't matter, because expensive means he might be able to get Dean off when he kills your brother."

Gabriel looked up and grinned.

"I didn't know Mikey had it in him! Way to go bro!" Gabriel said giving a wolf whistle that earned him looks of disgust. The ex-Archangel/Trickster god slid one of the plates he'd been filling up, the smaller of the two, in front of Sam. "Here you didn't eat much and your brother would get all pissy if I didn't feed you."

Sam stared at Gabriel disbelieving, but seeing the utter sincerity he really wasn't sure how to react. Since Gabriel was doing a "good" deed Sam should go along to encourage it, after all causing the Archangel to change his prankster/murderous ways was a plus, but at the same time Sam didn't want to accept the food which made him feel less like a person and more like Gabriel's pet. His stomach made the decision for him.

"What is this?" Same asked with a sigh as he picked up his fork. Gabriel grinned at him triumphantly.

"Treacle Tart." Gabriel said and looked at the scene before them. "Better than popcorn when violence is involved. And considering Mikey knows about taking it slow as much as Castiel knows how to not do everything your brother says we are in for a show."

Sam couldn't help, but agree with him, but decided that he'd really owed _Crowley_ more than he owed the Archangel anything and he probably wouldn't die.

Probably.

. . .

Adam really wasn't that surprised with how Michael was acting. He'd gotten to know the Archangel pretty well in the Pit and despite his many faults, among them throwing Sam into the proverbial Lion's Dean that was Lucifer's mercy, he'd not allowed much harm to come to Adam while in the Pit. Okay sure there was the twenty odd years at the beginning when Lucifer had woken up before him and had his evil way with both Adam and Sam, but then Michael had woken up and shoved Adam behind a wall of solid Grace before continuing the fight with his brother he'd started. Plus every time Michael had take a break to recover from fighting he'd been the only thing keeping Adam from completely losing it from sheer boredom. You could only watch Archangels, which looked like glowing blobs of light in their true forms they fought in, fight for so long before it grew dull. Michael had apparently agreed with the boring part, because near the end of their imprisonment his brother and him had pretty much called a ceasefire and Michael had spent the time talking to Adam about this and that.

Something Adam knew about Michael, which had been proven over and over when Lucifer had started to take an interest in Adam near the end, was that the bastard was damn possessive. And the way he showed possession was neither subtle nor hard to read. Michael liked to touch. A lot. While in the Pit he'd explained Angels had pretty heightened sense of smells and touching passed on his scent which pretty much told any other Angel, or Demon apparently, that Adam was Michael's and to fuck off or else. Then he'd explained that it wasn't really so much a scent in the way humans thought of it as a echo of his Grace.

Adam had assumed Michael had been so _MINE!_ In the Pit, because he didn't want to share in with his brother and he'd hoped Michael would have gotten over it by the time they next met up, because Adam had just known they would because God clearly hated Winchesters. But as the Archangel was demonstrating to the bewilderment of their fellow Hufflepuffs, Michael was still very attached to Adam.

It was sort of creepy.

"Would you like anything else?" Michael asked as Adam finished of his fifth slice of pie. Adam shook his head and Michael placed the piece he'd been offering back down. Then he couldn't leave it at that and unsubtly pressed his hip against Adam's.

Adam sighed. He really needed to think of a polite way to tell the Archangel to fuck off. Actually Michael wasn't an Archangel anymore so he couldn't really smite Adam anymore, Adam had been listening when Castiel appeared after all, so he didn't need to put up with this.

"Michael." Adam said and Michael looked at him with blatant puppy dog eyes.

"Yes."

"I think we need to have a discussion about boundaries."

. . .

"Damn no bloodshed." Gabriel said disappointed as the little Winchester, Milligan, whatever, pointedly scooted away from Gabriel's brother and seemed to be explaining something, which, dammit, Michael seemed to be listening and nodding to.

"There's always tomorrow." Sam said mildly as he nibbled some of the salad Gabriel had prepared for him. For a big guy, well not so big anymore, Sam Winchester ate like a fucking bunny. Gabriel sighed at the missed opportunity that thought inspired. He'd have to wait until he had control of these powers and created what would be this world's equivalent to his former ones to make those delightful images reality.

Sam would make a cute rabbit.

The Winchester gave him a suspicious look at the sigh, which made Gabriel give him his most innocent expression. It didn't help his case, because Gabriel was anything but innocent. Sam decided to ignore that though and went back to eating. Big brown eyes still clearly troubled with the situation and trying not to think of it. Poor baby, Gabriel thought with a wide grin. He didn't realize that Gabriel had no intention of letting Lucifer or Crowley have their ways with him. Gabriel had always liked the youngest Winchester, hence the lessons, and Sam giving him candy had only sealed the deal. Sammy was _his_ Winchester/new toy and the others good suck it.

. . .

"Fucker." Dean muttered under his breath. Though who exactly it was directed to he didn't know. Probably everyone in the room he hated. Which considering pretty much everyone he really hated, with the exception of Ruby, Alistair, and Lilith, was here meant a lot of people/angels/demons. And really what the hell was God thinking. He'd draw the line at Demon sluts and hell's torturer, but send over the King of Hell, the Devil, and the bastard who'd tried to angel rape Dean. He couldn't honestly have expected Dean to take this well, which meant clearly Dean had permission to gank all of their asses. If only Jo would release the vice grip on his arm and Anna would return his weapons and stop removing silverware from his reach.

"Sorry I can't let you kill my brothers." the red head had said sounding truly apologetic and making those who'd overheard the comment give Dean a wary look.

"Your being an idiot." Jo had said when he tried to get to his feet when Michael had pressed himself up on Adam. "Your brother's a big boy he can take care of himself."

Which was total BS. Dean liked Adam and was very attached to the little bastard. And Adam was his littlest little brother meaning he was the baby. Sam might be Dean's number one priority in life, but Adam was the baby and everybody knew you didn't mess with babies, hell Adam had just been a kid in his last life too. And Dean would be damned, again, if he let some angel asshole, the same one even, so much as think about trying anything. Unfortunately the girls didn't see it that way.

To make matters worse the pink toad bitch, who was clearly evil, Dean recognized the malicious I-get-off-on-the-suffering-of-others look in her eyes that Alistair had, was giving some speech.

"If I can't kill them can I at least kill her?" Dean demanded only half serious, causing the bushy haired brunette who'd bee listening with a somber expression to look at him horrified. Her friends, including the boy Dean sat beside, snickered.

"You shouldn't joke like that." the girl snapped with a pretty good imitation of Sam's Bitch Face. Dean snorted making her look even more scandalized.

"If she doesn't shut up soon I just might consider it." Jo replied looking pained, Anna though had a different reaction her expression looking sour as the woman finished up.

"I _fucking_ hate politics." the slender red head said moodily.

"What do you mean?" Jo said looking curious, while the bushy haired girl looked at Anna impressed.

"What does that have to do with politics?" the red haired boy questioned. "It was probably the dullest speech I've ever heard and I grew up with Percy."

"It was very illuminating Ronald." the bushy haired girl said wearing a suddenly dark expression.

"It sounded like a load of waffle to me." the skinny dark haired boy said mildly watching the bushy haired girl expectantly, which told Dean that this girl probably did a lot of explaining to her friends.

"Here, here." Jo agreed and Dean nodded.

Anna and the bushy haired girl shared an exasperated look.

"There was important stuff hidden in that waffle." the bushy haired girl said grimly. At the still confused looks they received Anna piped in.

"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? Or 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?" Anna said. The bushy haired girl agreed.

"So she's not a capitalist and gardens." Dean said earning snickers from Jo and the boys. Anna muttered something under her breath vaguely along the lines "can't believe I slept with you" that Dean was pretty sure only he and Jo, who giggled, heard, otherwise Anna's new friend would be looking even more scandalized when she'd heard him curse.

"It mean's the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." the bushy haired girl said ominously. Anna nodded.

"Why would they care about the school?" Jo asked curious.

"They want to discredit Harry Potter," Anna said pointing to the skinny boy. "And Dumbledore because both of them have been claiming that Voldemort's back. Fudge sent in an agent to work the school from the inside. We can only assume it's her." Anna gave Umbridge a disgusted look. "She might not even be able to teach."

"How do you know that?" the bushy haired girl demanded eyes sharp, her friends were also watching them and for the first time Dean got a good look at his neighbor. If it wasn't for the green eyes he could have been Castiel's, or Jimmy's really, kid. Talk about a mind fuck.

Anna shrugged off the surprise and suspicion. "My brother Gabriel has his sources."

"Already?" Dean demanded. Anna nodded. "Works fast. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't kick him to the side when Sammy and Cas asked to let him stay. Could come in handy, plus he's one of the least assholelike of your brothers."

"Oh, he was with you guys?" Anna said looking as if something had finally clicked. "I was almost hopeful he'd disappeared, but then he texted me. All it said was 'found candy. Cassie found his boyfriend. don't wait up. smiley face.'"

"He writes out his smiley faces." Jo said looking amused.

"You have cell phones." Dean demanded.

"You can have the extras if you want." Anna offered.

Then Dean realized what she said and growled. "I am _not_ Cas's boyfriend!"

The girls looked unconvinced and Jo was snickering.

"Excuse me." a lofty voice cut in drawing their attention back to the bushy haired girl who looked a little annoyed at being forgotten. "how can your brother have sources in the Ministry he can't be older than twelve?"

Anna smiled sweetly. "Gabe works fast."

"Hey speaking of which." Dean said remembering something Anna had said. "What does this kid have to do with Lord What's-his-face and why does the Ministry give a damn?"

"Because he's the only known survivor of the Killing Curse, which was administered by Voldemort after he brutally murdered his parents. Voldemort came to kill him because of some Prophecy when he was a little over one. The Wizarding World made Potter into their own personal Jesus and now Voldemort has been gunning for him every year since he got here. Last year Voldemort used some dark magic to resurrect himself, Potter witnessed it, and now the Ministry is in denial about the return, because of the panic it would cause and are trying to discredit him by calling him an insane, attention seeker."

"That sucks." Dean said giving the shell shocked boy a sympathetic look. He remembered being tracked by the FBI because of something he hadn't done and how other hunters had tried to kill him and Sam. It was not pleasant when the world turned against you.

"What Prophecy?" Potter asked wide eyed while his friends gaped at them. Anna shrugged lightly.

"Don't know. It's in the Department of Mysteries, but only those who the Prophecy is about can take it from there and hear it without going insane. So unless you or Voldemort stroll into the Ministry nobody will know."

"Oh my God!" the bushy haired girl gasped. "The Weapon! What if the weapon isn't something physical, but knowledge! It's in the Ministry so it would take stealth to get! Voldemort might not know the Prophecy! Or at least not all of it. Prophecies get confusing if you don't hear all of them and maybe he thinks if he hears it again he'll found out something he can use against us."

"Do you reckon Dumbledore knows about the Prophecy?" Ron the red head said eyes wide.

Harry looked oddly betrayed. "He might, remember first year there was stuff he didn't tell when I asked. He said 'the truth is a beautiful and terrible thing and as such should be treated with great caution' or something."

"You can't remember classwork but you can quote something said four years ago." the bushy haired girl said giving Harry an exasperated and affectionate look, before snapping back into he frenzy that crept her. "I'll head to the library tomorrow morning and start researching Prophecies. Harry you should talk to Dumbledore."

The boy looked away quickly. "I don't think he wants to be bothered."

Dean recognized the hurt in the boy's voice and the stubborn tightness in his jawline.

"Don't be pissy kid." Dean told him voice scolding, but sympathy in his eyes. "Trust me when I say the sooner you get out whatever issues are between you and the old guy the better things will be. Repressing them just leads to a violent explosion." At the startled looks he received from the girls he continued. "Do not tell Sam I said that he'll be wanting to talk about emotions and our problems."

The supposedly older kids looked at the first years as if they'd just remembered they were still there. All of them looked startled.

"Who are you?" Harry Potter asked green eyes wide.

"Dean Winchester."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: My feelings on this chapter or mixed, but the next one will be their first classes and probably just Dean, Castiel, and Sam, though I might throw in someone else more minor to get a subplot rolling. Also Sam's breakfast scene went in a whole other direction than I planned it too and suddenly blackmails involved. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It hadn't been hard for Dean to slip away from the Potter kid once they'd had to leave. But his bushy haired friend had kept an annoyingly close eye on him and the others on the way to the dorms. He'd been able to escape due to his gender and the red head Ron, who the girl had clearly ordered to watch him, was soon distracted by the yelling match Potter and some Irish kid were having. Thus Dean was able to slip into his dorm room with a bunch of nervous kids pretty easily. Getting to sleep was the hard part. He wasn't used to being around a bunch of people he didn't know so vulnerable and kids or not it didn't help his nerves. He'd finally dozed for an hour, before getting up at five deciding it was a lost cause.

He slipped out of the dorm pretty easily, nobody was awake at this hour and the castle was silent. It wasn't until he'd been walking for an hour that he finally admitted he didn't know where he was going. It was another thirty minutes before he decided to ask for directions. He settled on one of the ghosts, which he found only mildly less creepy than the moving paintings. It had taken him a while to accept that some ghosts were alright when Sam had mentioned it over the summer and he was still fully prepared to exorcise them at a moments notice, but he'd decided not to shoot them full of rock salt instantly upon finding one. Something Sam had said was a sign of maturity, right before he'd sat on the whoopee cushion Dean had left in his chair and took it all back.

This particular ghost was a small guy with a look in his eyes Dean didn't trust.

When the water balloons hit him Dean didn't hesitate to start the most painful, drawn out exorcism he knew only to stop before he'd finished and start again.

He got his directions.

. . .

Castiel was strangely unsurprised to find Dean waiting in the Hufflepuff Common Room for him robes spread out in front of the fire place to dry dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. He couldn't say the same for the rest of Hufflepuff who looked torn between incredulous and fury. Jake Talley, Castiel noted, was quick to escape particularly when Dean gave him a rather murderous look that Castiel decided to ask about later. Before any of the Hufflepuffs could make a decision on how to react though Adam arrived and greeted his brother before leaving for breakfast Michael, who seemed unnaturally obedient to and fond of the boy, following close behind, but not before sharing a hostile glare with Dean.

"I hate your brother Cas." Dean said disgruntled as Castiel left the group of first years to sit beside him on the couch.

"I believe the sentiment is returned at least partially." Castiel observed calmly happy beyond belief to be sitting next to his favorite human once more. "How did you get here?"

Dean grinned at that making his green eyes look oddly brighter than usual. "Some asshole poltergeist named Peeves threw some water balloons at me. I showed him my extensive knowledge of exorcism and he decided it was a good idea to tell me where your dorm was and the password."

Castiel nodded and decided that even though Dean shouldn't be tormenting the ghosts of the castle he could make an exception this once. After all from what he'd heard last night Peeves was a menace and could use a firm hand. Especially since he seemed to think soaking the Hufflepuff first years in the middle of the night with soured vegetable juice was an appropriate welcome. Castiel's hair was still damp from the unplanned late night or rather early morning bath.

"So want to check this place out before class? I know how to get to the kitchens so we could get some breakfast."

Castiel considered. Spending time with his housemates and his brother or spend the morning roaming with Dean alone and friends once more for the first time in months, though Castiel suspected that since this was Dean it wouldn't stay so mundane for long.

It was an easy decision.

"Where to first?"

. . .

Harry didn't sleep well so when he found a small Slytherin waiting for him at the Gryffindor table, sitting and eating as if it was the most natural thing in the world he felt perfectly fine that his first reaction wasn't very articulate or possibly even English. The boy, rather small with large brown eyes and a course book open and propped up against the orange juice, looked up at him at the noise and his eyes instantly lit with recognition. Harry tensed instinctively having dealt with Slytherins for years, but was surprised when the recognition was accompanied with a friendly smile.

"Oh good, I was hoping someone else would show up soon." the boy said mildly wearing an expression so sweet Harry wondered if his glasses were broken. Slytherins, even first years, shouldn't be able to do sweet.

"My name's Sam, I was wondering if you'd seen my brother Dean? Nobody else would talk to me." the boy gave the other members of the table who were all far away and watching him warily and a little hostile. "But I saw you talking to Dean, Anna, and Jo last night. Have you seen him? We really need to talk."

"But you're a Slytherin." Ron said disbelieving, making Sam give him a perplexed look. "Isn't it against the rules for you guys to talk to the other houses family or not?"

Now Sam was the one looking disbelieving.

"You've got to be kidding me. Because some talking hat put me in another part of the building with a different color tie." Sam picked up his green tie in emphasis. "I'm supposed to suddenly forget we're related."

Ron nodded making the kid go speechless.

"Weird." Sam said shaking his head and looking at them questioningly. "So do you know?"

"He's likely still in the dorms, he'll be down shortly." Hermione said sitting across from the boy a determined look in her face. "How is it Gabriel Novak knows so much about the Ministry?"

Harry took a seat by Hermione curious to see what he'd say. Ron followed.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, what it would have been was anyone's guess, but his mouth was suddenly covered by a hand and a grinning blonde boy with twinkling amber eyes and a Slytherin tie and crest was behind him.

"Now Sammy, you can't go telling everyone my secrets. It's not nice." the boy said scolding, making Sam glare at him and say something that though muffled, Harry guessed was along the lines of "Don't call me Sammy". The boy's eyes lit to Hermione amused and twinkling, but under that Harry saw something that reminded him of Dumbledore. They looked oddly old and knowing.

"It's also not nice to talk about someone behind their back Beautiful." the boy said winking at Hermione and giving her as charming a smile as an eleven, or maybe twelve, year old could make. Hermione looked thrown and the boy continued. "I'm Gabriel, now please tell me how I can be of assistance my stunningly lovely dove?"

Hermione seemed to get over her shock rather quickly though and went serious eyes narrowed. "What do you know about the Prophecy with Harry?"

"Absolutely nothing." Gabriel replied with a obviously fake innocent expression.

Sam snorted at the expression and pulled Gabriel's hand off his mouth. "What are they talking about? Who's Harry and what Prophecy?"

"I'm Harry," the Gryffindor said instantly and in explanation. "Harry Potter."

"Which means nothing to me." Sam said blandly and quirked an eyebrow questioningly at Gabriel. "Well?"

"Meet the-boy-who-lived, he's special, blah, blah, blah, parents murdered when he was a baby, defeated Voldemort at one, blah, blah, blah, there's a prophecy I don't know, blah, blah, Voldemort wants him dead, blah." Gabriel said cheerfully, and slipped onto the bench and grabbed for some pancakes and strawberry syrup. "Basically think Anakin Skywalker combined with a certain Sasquatch's unfortunate destiny."

Sam flinched for some reason at the last remark and gave Harry a look similar to the one his brother had given him last night.

"You expect us to believe you know nothing." Hermione said eyes narrowed and getting them back to the topic at hand. Gabriel's smile didn't waver for a second.

"I haven't been to see the Prophecy myself. Wouldn't do me any good, only Harry Potter and Voldie can get pick it up so it can be heard again." the blonde boy explained and then looked thoughtful, but the amused gleam in his eye told Harry he was messing with them. "Then again I may be able to get it smuggled out to Mister Potter here." Gabriel's face went shrewd. "For a price."

Hermione went pale and her eyes bulged she was so surprised. Ron snorted out his Pumpkin Juice, Harry meanwhile simply stared at Gabriel. This little Slytherin First Year was offering to get them a mysterious Prophecy that contained the secret to everything. Why Voldemort wanted Harry dead? Why his parent shad been killed? And what exactly Voldemort wanted. Harry's palms tingled and his heart skipped a beat as Gabriel looked them over face mischievous, but eyes dead serious and Harry believed him. Despite his size, despite his age, despite the ridiculousness of it, he could get them the Prophecy. He could break through the Ministry protection and essential rob their government.

For a price.

"I thought you said only Harry and You-Know-Who could touch it." Hermione pointed out, recovering first and ever logical. Gabriel smiled at this giving her a look akin to a parent whose child had made an unexpected connection.

"Good girl." he praised and turned to them his smile growing an oddly sinister edge. "No one human that is. And not even most of the magical creatures you know of. But I may know of someone."

Harry's heart skipped and Hermione looked struck again. Torn between demanding it be done and caution at this strange and possibly dangerous venture.

"What price?" Harry asked finally and Sam, who'd watched this all contemplatively, looked towards Gabriel with interest clearly wanting to know that answer too.

"Your soul?" Gabriel suggested. Sam sharply elbowed him face going dark at the words. Gabriel groaned doubling over and raising one hand to stop Sam before he could do anything else.

"I'm kidding! I was kidding! Do I look like Crowley?"

Sam hesitated and backed off, still looking angry at the suggestion.

Harry wondered for a moment if selling his soul had actually been possible and if that was why Sam had gotten so upset. Though why a Slytherin first year would defend him he didn't know. Harry pushed the thought away not liking the possibility.

"What I want," Gabriel began straightening with a pout as he rubbed his stomach giving Sam a betrayed look. "Is a Boon, something to be fulfilled at any given time or in any way I want."

"No!" Hermione snapped instantly. At Harry's confusion she explained. "A boon is Magical like an Unbreakable Oath, you could die if you don't pay up."

Harry sighed and saw Gabriel looking at him patiently. "No," he told him a little reluctant. There was no telling what the boy would make him do. Besides maybe he could get more information out of Dumbledore when he spoke to him. He needed to know about Gabriel, who though he didn't appear to be actively trying to hurt anyone, was clearly more than he seemed and not shy at showing it.

"How cute." Gabriel said suddenly. "You all think I'm just gonna let you run off to Gandalf and tell him all my secrets."

Gabriel's face went cold and his next words chilled Harry's blood. "But if you do the Ministry will be getting an anonymous tip about Grimmauld Place and a certain dog animagus I'm aware you are fond of."

Nobody spoke until Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer giving Gabriel a frustrated look.

"What's wrong with you? Do you support You-Know-Who is that why you're being so unhelpful? If he gets this it could change things. It's a weapon! This information could give him an edge." Hermione said furiously her brown eyes snapping.

"Not even a little. I'm Muggleborn." Gabriel said, shocking them yet again. "And I'm not entirely evil. If you wait for the morning paper you read your paper you'll hear about some good tidings."

Suddenly an owl dropped the _Daily Prophet_ in front of Hermione making them all jump. Harry looked around he hadn't even noticed they'd begun delivering the mail. He looked at Hermione as she snatched it up and began scanning. She stopped at the front page frozen and gaping.

"Y-You." Was all she could stutter out eyes pinned on a placidly smiling Gabriel.

Harry grabbed the paper and read the headline three times before he believed it. Stunned he read the whole article.

**Death Eaters Found Dead In Prison**

**Accident or Fowl Play?**

**By James Novak**

_The Ministry of Magic announced last night that there has been a mass death in Azkaban. Ten high security prisoners, all former supporters of Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, were found dead in their cells upon morning rounds. The Ministry claims no one on staff was involved in the slayings and the guards claim it to be a mass suicide, but the matter is the killings were under suspicious circumstances._

_The prisoners all died in different ways. Bellatrix Lestrange, famed for her help in the torturing into insanity via the Cruciatus Curse of Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice, was found in her cell looking as if she'd been screaming when she died. Healers who examined the body said the body died from sheer pain. She was apparently tortured to the point her body couldn't stand it and just died. There or no physical marks on the body to reveal this, but an examination from the Healers revealed muscle contractions similar to how someone reacts when in severe pain all over Lestrange's body._

_CONT. pg 17_

Harry dropped the newspaper.

"I don't like war." Gabriel told them cheerfully. "And I don't wish Voldemort to go starting a war. I've just finished one thank you and it wasn't very pleasant. He'll find it much harder without his most loyal inner circle and trusted lieutenants."

Seeing Hermione's face he continued. "Now don't look so horrified. Believe me when I say all of those people were horrible and would have tortured and killed you for the fun of it if they had half the chance. Worlds much better with out them."

"Just desserts." Sam said softly as he read the article upside down from where Harry dropped it. It was said so quietly Harry wondered if he intended for anyone else to hear it. The boy frowned not looking surprised, only giving Gabriel an accessing look.

"I thought they were gone." Sam said cryptically, eyes accusing. Gabriel smiled.

"They are, but that doesn't mean I can't use new ones."

"What are you?" Harry demanded. How could someone human, a kid even, brutally kill people and smile about it? Much less how could Sam clearly know and be so calm?

Gabriel looked amused. "I'm _human_." He emphasized the word making it sound so significant Harry had the crazy or maybe not so crazy thought that Gabriel hadn't always been that way.

"As for this," he gestured grandly to the Prophet. "I'm just doing my job. I am a Trickster after all."

He said the word like a title, but before anyone could demand more he was suddenly on his feet grabbing his plate and Sam.

"I'd love to stay and be interrogated, but I really must return before my brother kills that brat Balthazar. I won't mind, but Cassie is unnaturally fond of the bastard. Toodleloo and remember, I'll know if you tell and your Padfoot won't thank you for it. Though the Dementors might."

Sam barely got hold on his book before the blonde boy dragged the boy over to the Slytherin table leaving stunned silence in his wake.

"Oh my God." Hermione said weakly and Harry couldn't help but agree. This seemed like a time to call to a higher being. One thing was certain. This year wouldn't be boring, not when he'd been blackmailed by someone, or something, that killed people and called himself a Trickster.

. . .

Chuck jerked up eyes blinking sleepily from his nap at the Hufflepuff table. The man turned boy frowned. Why did he have the feeling someone had just said his name? He didn't contemplate long and simply laid his head down almost immediately falling back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded as they returned to their table. Gabriel didn't answer simply grinning at Sam and beginning to prepare him a plate much like he had last night. Sam scowled. He really didn't know Gabriel personally very well, but he had stalked him for months on end so he'd gotten familiar with his habits or at least familiar with his MO and the methods in his madness. Gabriel thrived on chaos, but he was not without his patterns. He liked his tricks to be personal so he would study his prey first, usually settling in whatever town long before he acted. He stalked before he killed. He also liked his chaos to be concentrated and controlled to a point. He rarely did something that caught outside attention, preferring small towns or, on occasion, a smaller city.

This mass killing wasn't his style, if Gabriel had more than one victim he'd draw the killings out. Especially if they were connected to each other like these people were. He liked to make victims in groups squirm. It wasn't just the school's attention it was likely the focus of the entire nation. Plus he'd sought out those three personally and danced around them. He wanted them to know who he was and what he could do. And for the Archangel who's closest companions while Sam had known him had been his pet dog and two imaginary girls it was just plain weird for him to offer help in his own way.

Sam though had figured something out, after think about it for weeks after Gabriel died, that maybe Gabriel's 'lessons' hadn't always been meant cruelly, though they were definitely for his amusement too, and that he might have been trying to help. Which meant the Archangel might like Sam at least a bit. Which was something he could use.

"Gabriel." Sam said grabbing Gabriel by his arm and making the Trickster still. He actually looked thrown. "Please?"

Sam could see the war going on in Gabriel's mind playing out on his face. He was clearly surprised by Sam touching him so easily and by Sam's tone. Soft, pleading and Sam had made sure to throw in the slight widening of his eyes and tilting back of his head that he knew made him look like a kicked puppy when he asked, masculine pride put aside in his desire for information. Finally Gabriel sighed, his expression settling on amused now and making Sam sure he'd seen what Sam had done.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Gabriel said smile returning and giving Sam a knowing look he ignored.

Sam hadn't been above using is looks when he was young to get what he wanted then, he wasn't about to change now. He at least had that working for him. It allowed him to get through the humiliation of his new found shortness and cute appearance. Dean had teased him about it a few times, but he also wasn't above using Sam to get what he wanted. Sam couldn't remember how many times he'd used Sam, once Dean had passed the point of cuteness, to get some cookies or and extra slice of pie from a waitress.

"It's pretty damn obvious that this is going to come down to some showdown between Voldemort and the kid, so I figure if I create some well deserved chaos on Voldemort's side and give the kid some help, we can end this war before it becomes a thing."

"How are you going to get him to accept your help if he's convinced your some crazy mass murderer?" Sam pointed out only making Gabriel chuckle condescendingly.

"Oh, Sammy, I've researched the kid, he _will_ come to me and he will ask for the Prophecy all I need is to apply the correct amount of pressure and incentive. The Ministry and Voldemort will do the rest for me." Gabriel's amber eyes twinkled mischievously. "As for trusting me, that's what I've got you and your brother for. You two are experts at making people willing to sacrifice themselves for your insanity. Just work your magic and do that thing with your eyes."

Sam considered this. He didn't doubt that Gabriel's plan was a bit more specific than all that, but a lot of it hinged on him and his brother. Sam was good with victims he always had been, he had good bed side manner. Dean though was charming in his own wilder way. Between the two of them they could usually get what they needed out of people. Plus look at what they'd accomplished killing Azazel, stopping the Apocalypse, trapping Lucifer and Michael, defeating Eve, but befriending an angst ridden emotional teenager?

"I think I can manage that." Sam decided and Gabriel shoved a plate towards him instantly starting in on his liberally sugared and syrup covered pancakes. Sam was surprised to find a distinct lack of sweets. Gabriel had given him his favorites. Eggs, sun side up, a grapefruit, some almonds, a blueberry muffin, and just a few slices of bacon. Then again he'd done the same thing last night. How exactly had he known his eating preferences?

"Winchester, Novak." a curt voice interrupted behind them. It was the witch from last night, Professor McGonagall. She appeared to be passing out their schedules.

"Professor." Sam greeted respectfully, beside him Gabriel tried to speak but his mouth was full so all that came out was a muffled wet sound and some strawberry syrup dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. McGonagall looked disgusted and Sam couldn't help but agree. Why was it that everyone he knew had horrible eating habits?

Gabriel took a giant swallow, licked the strawberry syrup off his chin, and grinned. "Yo, Catwoman."

"Professor McGonagall." the woman said coldly, eyes narrowed in warning as she passed him his schedule, which he accepted without even a slight waver in his smile. Sam smiled at her apologetically as she turned her attention to him, he was far too used to covering for Dean's sometimes more abrasive behavior to be too thrown by this. The woman's expression lightened considerably, but mostly he saw surprise fluttering across her face.

Catching herself McGonagall straightened. "Now do either of you know were your brothers have gone? They were not at breakfast and according to the Hufflepuffs they left together rather early this morning."

"Sorry, ma'am but no." Sam said firmly ignoring the instant wiggling eyebrow and suggestive look this triggered on Gabriel. McGonagall nodded and said good-bye moving on.

"I have an odd feeling I should be doing something more in defense of Cassie's virtue." Gabriel said seriously eyes dancing, "After all they've been back together not even a day and your brother's already lured poor innocent little Cas off away from the herd to do only Dad knows what to him out from under watchful eyes." Gabriel shook his head looking very solemn. "All chance of Cas's virginity surviving this year just flew out the window."

Sam refused to laugh at that, not when it inspired the disturbing image of little Dean and little Castiel doing something unmentionable. It had been hard enough wrapping his head around their obvious "profound bond" when they were adults. Now it just took on a whole new level of creepy. And as much as he loved that Castiel clearly made his brother happy he was really hoping Dean wasn't going to get too happy with a ten year old.

Oh God the images. Sam knew he made a face because Gabriel burst out laughing and threw an arm around his shoulders, making him stiffen, which Gabriel ignored.

"Come on Winchester, onward to adventure, magic and pointy hats!"


End file.
